reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Burning/dialogues
(Bonnie comes over as John is walking around the town, yawning.) Bonnie: Excuse me, Mr. Marston, have you seen my father anywhere? Marston: No. Bonnie: He went out this morning to ride the land and was supposed to be back hours ago. I don't know. The ranch hands have been out looking, but so far they found nothing. Marston: Well come on, let's go find him. Bonnie: Let's head out. He couldn't have gotten far. ---- Bonnie: I've got a bad feeling about this. It's not like him to be away for so long. Marston: Don't worry. We'll find him. Bonnie: He's not as young as he used to be. What if he's hurt himself? Marston: Your father can still handle himself just fine, Miss MacFarlane. He's built like an oak. Bonnie: You're probably right. But I can't help worrying. He's all I've got. Marston: Don't you have any brothers or sisters, Miss MacFarlane? Bonnie: I had six brothers. But five of them died, either from sickness or foolish choices. Marston: And the other one? Bonnie: He left for the East and never came back. Must be getting on for 10 years ago now. He's a high-and-mighty banker in New York, according to his last letter. Marston: He should be here helping you and your Pa. Bonnie: I don't want his help. He can live his life any way he wants. But when I see those city fellas coming in on the railway, all dressed up like a sore toe, I fear a little for his soul. He switched his saddle for a tie, and that's fine. I just never met a man in a tie I could trust. Who's that over there? Come on, let's hurry! (Then, they find Drew) Bonnie: Daddy! What happened? Drew: Nothing nice. Rustlers, I guess. Maybe the Bollard Twins, that bunch. Now you head back to the ranch right now and fetch the wagon. Bonnie: Yes, sir. Drew: Marston, you watch after her! Marston: I'll do that, sir. ---- Bonnie: What could have happened to those poor men? And their horses were dead too. Marston: I think we should get back there as soon as we can. Bonnie: Who could have done something like that? Marston: Your Pa seemed to have an idea who it was. Let's just do what he says and get the wagon. Bonnie: Those damn rustlers! I've got a good mind to head over to Pike's Basin myself. Marston: I don't think that's a good idea. Bonnie: And you're no better. How many men have you killed? Marston: Do you really want to know? Bonnie: It's disgusting. Marston: You never met the men I killed. Bonnie: I've heard the way you talk about that gang you were in. Like there was some twisted morality to what you did. Marston: We all have a code, only some of us don't realize it. Bonnie: The outlaw with a code? How wonderfully romantic! The reluctant murderer, the noble criminal. There's nothing more depressing than a man who's found a way to think the bad into good. Marston: 'You're upset. Miss MacFarlane '''Bonnie: '''Oh my god! The barn's on fire! ''(They stop near the barn) '''Bonnie: The doors are blocked! We need to find another way in! We have to find another way in there! (Marston climbs to the windmill then to the barn) Bonnie: He did it! Now get the horses out! (Bonnie tries to go in but the smoke's too much) Bonnie: I'm choking. Somebody else get in there! (Marston frees the horses) Amos: You sure know how to handle yourself. Thanks, Marston. Bonnie: Yes, John, thanks, you...well, you saved the ranch. Amos: Now if you'll excuse me, I have chores to attend to. Hey, hold on a second over there! Bonnie: Sincerely, John, thank you. Marston: Well, I did all I could, Miss MacFarlane. Sorry about all the damage. That gang seems to really want you out of here. Bonnie: Yeah well, my father fought Indians. I scarcely think we're going to be frightened by some white trash. Marston: White trash can be pretty frightening. Bonnie: Well they don't frighten me. Marston: Good. Bonnie: John... my family owes you a great debt. Marston: I think you've got enough debt. You saved my life. All I ask of you is this; if I get back home and get my farm started back up, you'll sell me some cattle. I prefer doing business with people I know. Bonnie: Of course, Mr. Marston. It'd be my pleasure. Um...well, you get some rest. I've got to go and see how my father's bearing up. Category:Dialogues